Sweet Dreams 2: Nightmares
by FireHeart19
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Dreams. One day, Garfield, Robin, And Cyborg were taken. Now, three years later, can they find there way back and live out their dreams with their loves? Warning: Lemon in one chapter.
1. Happiness For Awhile

A/N: OK I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I decided against the sneak peek at this story. I want to thank all the readers of Sweet Dreams. Here's chapter uno.

Garfield woke up from a very nice dream, one in which he was dancing with a beautiful girl. That same girl happened to be snuggled happily into his chest. "Good morning honey." He whispered as he slowly picked her up and set her down gently on the bed while he got dressed. He and Raven had been engaged for 3 weeks, and for sure it was going well. He loved her, she loved him, and her kisses kept him that way, as well as other things (not that, you idiots!).

Gar walked into the common room to find he was the first one up, yet again. "Rae, you make me sleep so well I sleep way less." He chuckled and made some waffles, laughing as he remembered Raven's words. "Evil beware, we have waffles." He muttered, putting the golden breakfast on a plate. He then poured some hot mint tea into a cup and grabbed the syrup. He put them on a tray and walked back to his room.

"Oh Rae, wake up." Gar called, setting the tray on the nightstand. "Good morning, my love." Raven wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and laid her head on his spine. "I brought you breakfast." Gar said, smiling as his heart melted hearing her words. "Aw… your so sweet. What did I do to deserve you?" Raven always asked that, and Gar always had an answer: "Defeated Trigon, helped us all with our mental problems, dealt with your stupid emotion clone things, and stole my heart." He listed as he walked to their bed.

"Ok, fair enough." Raven shrugged and sat down on her fiancé's lap to eat. "Ha, I love you babe." Gar smiled and kissed her head, smelling her hair. Life was good.

A/N: Just a cheap chapter I did, since BB wasn't always happy in my last story, as he won't be here (wink) thank you!


	2. Stolen

A/N: Hey people, I'm back finally.

Gar was in the gym, letting off steam on a punching bag that had been well-used since it had been bought. He was stressing it as hard as possible, trying to keep his muscles up. Rae was watching him from the door, feeling herself sweating as she watched her shirtless husband-to-be pound the ripped up leather bag.

"I can smell you a mile away, Rae." Gar turned and looked at her, smiling as he did so. "Oh… I hope you didn't mind me watching." Raven avoided his gaze. "Why would I mind? It makes me feel good." Gar walked to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled and leaned into him, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. They stayed like that for awhile, until Raven was called in to help Starfire read a Spanish language (meaning find some Mexican to kiss.) Suddenly, Cyborg was calling the three people in the Tower to the roof, panicked.

Gar slid on his uniform, lifting up the hood and grabbing his glock, still loaded after it's only use. He ran into Robin in the hall, and they both kicked the door to the roof in, rushing up. Robin was holding up his staff, and a red beam flashed around, from Beast's gun. "Cy?" Beast kept his gun up, spinning around. Suddenly, a large smash was heard, and Cyborg hit the roof in front of them. The glass of his left shoulder smashed, disabling that arm. Suddenly Robin launched into the air, striking his staff at an enemy in the sky.

Beast's eyes adjusted, and he saw the attacker. He raised his pistol, making dead aim for the head of Slade. Suddenly, a red beam flashed through his gun, and it was gone. Beast followed the beam to a female body, looking like Slade if he had a sex change. "So, you're Beastboy." She said, sliding the pistol into her belt. "That's Beast. Who are you?" Beast grabbed his dagger and moved it expertly. "My name is Ravager. I'm Slade's daughter." Ravager sped forward with a katana, expertly moving her body and engaging a blade-to-blade battle with Beast.

Meanwhile, Robin and Slade continued their battle. They were now on the roof, not in the air, but it was still just as much an angered fight. "This is getting old, Slade." Robin yelled, his staff ramming into Slade's. "I agree, that's why I have a surprise for you." Slade motioned his head at Beast and Ravager, their blades sparking. "A sister, aunt, mom?" Robin didn't care much, but it did peak his interest. "Daughter. Oh, and watch out." Slade's hand slammed into the neck of Robin, and small needles shot out. Robin gasped and fell to the floor.

Ravager and Beast were now inches apart, fighting like two ninja's in Beast's favorite movies. "Give it up and I won't let daddy hurt you." Ravager tempted, blocking a strike to the chest from Beast. "Let him try." Beast growled as he again struck at her. "Then sorry." Ravager grabbed Beast's right wrist and twisted it, forcing Beast to drop his dagger. Then she slammed her knee in his chest and punched the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"You grab the two small ones, I'll get Victor." Slade commanded, picking up the broken Cyborg. He and Ravager put the three men in the back of a helicopter and then hopped on themselves, flying away.


	3. Change of Hearts

A/N: Ok first off I am so sorry that I take forever to write new chapters. Second, REVIEW!

Garfield woke up in a dark place. His body hurt, but he couldn't move to check it out. Suddenly, a light turned on, and steps sounded through the cell. "You're awake. Good." It was a female, Garfield could tell. "Damn right. Now where am I?" Gar growled as he felt his head pulsing. "You're home Garfield. You're where you should always be. I am Ravager." The lightly caressed his cheek through her grey leather glove. Garfield, with his animal instincts in touch with his own, enjoyed it.

"You and that boy are getting to close, daughter." Slade stepped in and stood in his stance of power: hands behind his back, legs parted, back straight. "I like him, father. Forgive me." Ravager stood, and Garfield lifted his head. "Slade? This is your daughter, huh?" Gar looked at the woman. Her suit matched Slade's, but she had no mask. Her black eyes shown behind red hair that was loose over her shoulders.

"Must take after her mother." Garfield chuckled as he tried to move, but remembered he was chained. "Am I allowed out?" He asked. "Of course, but not until you have finished your training." Slade stepped out, and shut the door.

"I'll see you later, Gar." Ravager pressed her lips to his head and hugged him. Gar growled, but still leaned into her embrace. When she left, he went to work undoing the chains with his claws.

Soon he gave up. They must have been titanium, and had no locks. Finally, hours later, Ravager stepped in with two trays of food and a key. She pressed the key into a hole in the wall opposite of Gar, and his chains loosened and went into the wall. "Thanks." Gar grinned at the woman. She blushed and sat with him. "After this, we have to start you're training. You need to be nourished, so you and the others are being fed." She explained as she ate the rice. Garfield saw that it was chicken and rice, and decided to eat only the rice. "Eat the chicken, Gar. You need some meat." Ravager told him. "I am strictly a Vegan, my so-called friend." Gar told her, sighing as he ran his hand over the suit he was wearing. It matched Slade's as well, only it had an S on the chest in orange. Suddenly, he felt something forced into his mouth. It tasted like orange, but then had another flavor… "RAVAGER!" he spit and wiped his tongue.

"You need to eat it. Slade hates when people are picky eaters." Ravager sighed as she ate the chicken. "I won't eat meat, Rave." Garfield said as he sat back down and calmed himself. "Rave?" Ravager looked at him with a wondering look in her eyes. "Sorry, I mean Ravager." Gar blushed and let his newly grown hair slash over his face.

Raven and Starfire flew all over Jump City, looking for the ones they love. Even Bee had come to search. For three straight days they had tried, then gone home and cried as they wanted their lovers.

At the moment they were looking at pictures. They laughed as they saw a picture of Garfield in the early days of the Titans, when he was still so lighthearted and free. In the picture, he was laughing as Robin and Cyborg helped him prepare a prank. "I remember that." Raven said, since she had been hit by the prank. "He had rigged a giant slingshot full of his old clothes and shot it at me." She laughed, realizing she had many of those clothes hidden in a box somewhere.

Suddenly, they all heard the alarm sound. "Trouble." Raven stated as she and the other two looked at what the trouble was. "A fire in Downtown, caused by heavily armed villains." Raven read as she and the girls got ready to go, driving off in their lovers' vehicles.

They arrived to find S.W.A.T on their knees, M16's drawn. They were firing round after round at an armored truck with a bright red S drawn on the side. Then, four people turned and fired back with Grenade launchers and SMG's, tearing apart the street and injuring many units.

Raven picked up the truck and tossed it aside, then went in and grabbed all the guns and smashing them. Starfire and Bee shot the female and smallest of the four. They all saw the orange-and-black uniform they all wore. "Slade's punks." Bee said out loud. The two taller males ran up, one with a titanium bat and the other with a katana.

The one with a katana attacked Bee, cutting her stingers apart and then slashing at her. Bee shrunk and whizzed away from the blade. Suddenly, the blade moved and smacked her, hard. Bee flew to the ground and turned back to normal size.

Meanwhile, Raven was trying to keep the rather strong man away from her. He was breaking all her shields, and getting closer. "Who are you?" She asked. He stayed silent as, with one violent swing, the bat collided with her head and knocked her out.

Starfire was holding her own, but not once the two men joined the woman and small man. A large, hard fist hit Star into a wall. A boot slammed into her head, and then she was lifted and thrown into a wall.

They all took off their masks, revealing Robin, Garfield, Cyborg, and Ravager. They all bowed and back flipped onto a roof, disappearing into the night.


	4. Things Change

A/N: Hey everyone. Just a head's up, this chapter is set three years after the last one, roughly. Thanks if you read.

Rae was walking down the beach in Corpus Christi, Texas (It is a real place). She lived there now, after leaving the Teen Titans. She was now attending college, and was working on a book: _Teen Titans: A team's story. _Starfire was making her way to every place in the world, learning new things. Bee remained leader of her Teen Titans team, but their city had mellowed down, so Bee visited her two closest friends a lot.

Raven was looking for a place to sit and read, but the entire beach was covered. Soon, though, she found a place to sit under a tree. Once she was comfortable, she began reading a book she had just bought.

Suddenly, she heard slow steps behind her. "Um, miss?" A male asked, and she looked up. "Yes?" "Well… I just wanted to say I think you're really good-looking. Are you with anyone?" The man asked. He was blonde, had green eyes, and great physique. "No, I'm not. Why don't you give me your number and we can go out?" Raven asked, flashing her flirting smile she had once saved only for Garfield Logan.

She learned his name was James, and that he was an amateur magician. He even did a trick where he turned some sand he picked up into a rose, which he gave to her. Raven loved this attention, having missed having the affection.

Garfield woke up, and got out of bed. He had on his uniform, the bronze-black skin-tight leather outfit with a gold S on his chest. He got on his boots and walked out of his room, at the same time as Dick and Victor. "Hey guys." He called. "Hey dude." Victor replied, hugging his friend. Dick, who hadn't spoken in two years, simply nodded and crossed his arms. They all heard the familiar stomping of the two leaders. "What do you want, Slade?" Garfield growled and stepped in front of his team, baring his teeth. "Only to give you your assignment. And don't even think about fighting me." Slade said, gripping the glock at his waist.

"Fuck you Slade." Garfield took the glock and shot Slade in the head, as always. Sparks flew from the head of the Slade robot, and he fell. The glock then opened, and a hologram appeared. Ravager stood there, smiling. "You are to rob a bank in Texas today. Half the money goes to you guys." She said, before disappearing.

Dick sighed, Gar growled, and Victor groaned. They all went to change into their gear.

Gar was wearing a bronze and black jacket with a hood like Raven's old one, shadowing half his face. He wore his uniform under that, and his katana and 9mm rested in his belt.

Victor wore a black leather jacket with a grey S on the torso. He had a sawn-off shotgun in a strap on his back, a hunting knife in a sheath on his shoulder, and many shells on his belt. he wore a motorcycle helmet that covered his entire head, a bulletproof visor over his eyes.

Dick wore a Gi in Slade colors, and had a staff across his back. Two SMG's were on his belt, with clips around them.

Once they were ready, they jumped in a Mercedez Benz, and drove toward the Bank of Texas. They were hours away, so they blared a Simple Plan CD as they went. They had grown to the band, since they could relate to the songs.

Once they finally made it, they exited and began walking to the door. Victor messed up the metal detectors, and they walked in without trouble. As they separated, they each grabbed their guns and held them to security guards' heads. "Ok, give us the money or everyone gets shot." Garfield yelled, as they blocked the doors.

"Forget this!" A man got up and began running to a window. Suddenly, a small knife slammed into his neck and he fell to the floor, skidding as blood shot out of the wound. "Who else wants to try?" Garfield growled as he aimed his 9mm around the room.

A man walked out of a room with money and jewelry, putting it in the duffel bags and backpacks the three had brought. "Good man." Victor laughed. Suddenly, sirens were heard. Glass broke out and commands followed.

They grabbed the goods and held up their guns. They ran out and started blasting the at the police. Many bullets hit, killing the men. Suddenly, black energy incased and destroyed the weapons. "The hell?" Victor yelled and turned, seeing a young woman there.

"Get out of this place." She threatened. Gar suddenly began walking toward her, slowly. "Don't think you can beat us, Raven." He whispered once he was close to her. "I don't. Just please leave now Garfield." Raven almost hugged him right there, but she restrained. "I never thought you would say that to me." He laughed and kissed her forehead, then turned and walked outside. He grabbed the S.W.A.T vehicle and lifted it, throwing it at the soldiers. While that stopped them, the men walked to a Comcast van and got in, driving away.


	5. Things Start to Change Back

A/N: Hey people. I just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed.

Garfield sat in his room, looking at the S on his uniform that held so much tech. It stopped his powers from working, and shocked him if he went against Slade's will. His door was locked for the night, and he would sleep soon. He mentally kicked himself for what he had said to Raven, he had been all day. Luckily, tomorrow was his day off. "I'll go look for her tomorrow." He decided, laying back.

Raven was out to dinner for the first time in years, and on a date for the first time in longer. James had taken her to Denny's, a place she loved, and was an amazing date. He even smiled at her corny jokes… _just like Gar. _"No, no thinking of him." She mumbled. "Are you ok Raven?" James looked at her, worried. "I'm great right now." Raven smiled at him.

Garfield was standing on the corner of a roof, looking at the apartment across the street. "I hope she doesn't hate me." Garfield mentally slapped himself yet again as he looked at the old ring he had.

He dived down, landing on a streetlight and flipping to the ground. He walked to the door and knocked, his nerves killing him. The door opened and there was Raven, wearing a robe that hid almost nothing. "Garfield?" Raven looked hesitant, which saddened Garfield. "H-Hey Rae." Garfield gave her a small smile.

Suddenly, a blonde guy walked up behind Rae. "Who is this, Raven?" The man asked, giving her a sweet kiss. Raven went to say something, but Garfield growled and stepped back. "I'm no one. Bye, Raven." Garfield turned and walked away, his head hanging. "Gar, wait!" Raven yelled and ran to him. Garfield kept going, his fists clenched.

Raven couldn't believe it, he had come to see her, and now she might lose him. She tackled him and hugged him so tightly. He was tense, but allowed it. "Please don't leave me, please." Raven was crying, both from happiness and sadness. "I thought you were with him." Garfield sighed, sadness flowing off him. "I may have been, but not now. I LOVE YOU!" Raven spun him around and kissed him, holding him to her. Soon his lips were pressing back, and his arms had found their way around her.

James turned a corner and took off his ring, becoming the robot he really was. "The boy is back huh? Well, I can't allow that." James walked away, his grin growing…

A/N:UH OH! Lol, see ya!


	6. Finally Able to Love

Gar groaned in pleasure as Raven began to yank off his shirt. She slid it off and tossed it to the floor. "Wow… I never thought you were so fit." Raven couldn't believe how well his torso and arms looked. "Ha, that's to be expected. You look amazing too." Gar pulled off Raven's dark purple bra, feeling himself groan as her exposed breasts were pressed to him. "Feel good, Gar?" Raven kissed him, but soon his lips had found her neck and began nipping and kissing up and down her skin.

"Oh Gar!" Raven moaned his name as her hands felt over his body. She found his belt and unlatched it, Then she felt Gar's warm lips on her breasts, and lost herself, moaning as she fell on her large bed with the man. He was on her kissing slowly down to her waist. "You taste good Raven." Gar smiled and licked her panties, making them even more soaked.

"GAR!" Raven clenched and moaned. Garfield pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them aside, kissing back up her legs to her womanhood. He couldn't help himself, he ran his tongue over her slit. She had an orgasm right there, and he licked every drop off of her. "Now _that _tasted good." Gar laughed.

"Felt good too, sweety. And now I'll take care of you." Raven pulled his pants down and found his boxers were getting a little tight. She giggled. "Already so excited eh?" She removed them and found his huge manhood, dripping with pre-cum. She licked up and down his shaft, hearing him moan at her touch. He put his fingers in her hair, and urged her to keep moving. She took the tip in her mouth and began sucking him a bit.

"Oh Rae…" Gar groaned and almost came already, but was able to restrain. Raven moved his shaft deep in her mouth, sucking him and licking all over it. She did this in repetition for a few minutes, playing with herself as she did. Suddenly, Gar yelled out and his cum shot down her throat. She swallowed every last drop he had, smiling as he groaned.

"That was amazing. I love you, Raven." Garfield turned and placed himself on top of her. "Love you too Garfield." Raven got ready for the pain of losing her virginity. "Ready?" Gar placed himself in front of her. "Make love to me Gar." Raven moaned sexily in his ear. Garfield didn't need to be told twice, and he slowly pushed himself into her. She cried out in pain, but once Gar kissed her lovingly and started going, pain became waves of pleasure.

Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and held his neck in her arms as he pushed deeper into her with each thrust. Her orgasm was close, and her moans of pleasure were louder than ever. "Oh GARFIELD!" She yelled as a huge orgasm flew through her.

Gar came immediately as her walls clenched him. He filled her womb, and then collapsed next to her. Raven curled next to him, cuddling. Gar smiled and held her, feeling her breath. They fell asleep together.


	7. Back to His Life

Gar woke up to find Raven gone from the bed. A note was next to the bed, and he lifted it. "Dear lover, I made breakfast. See you once you're dressed." He grinned and went to grab his gear, before something caught his eye. He walked up to the wall, finding a camera made by Slade. He had used one himself once, for surveillance. Gar put on his gear and slid on his jacket. He pulled the small dagger from his boot, hiding it in his sleeve.

He stepped out to find that Raven was not home, instead what he knew was a fake. Her voice was monotone, her lips were too pink, her eyes were too small. "Nice try, Slade." Gar growled and walked up to the robot. "What do you mean, honey?" Raven looked at him, a big smile on her lips.

Gar slid the knife out of his sleeve and jabbed it into the robot's head, as sparks shot out. "I have to get out of here." Garfield slammed his boot into the door, turning it to splinters. He ran through the streets, finally getting to the entrance of Slade's underground halls where his two friends lived. As he walked in, he heard his friends yell out. He ran to Ravager's office, and he saw something horrible.

A/N: UH OH! Anyway, let's hope this ends well. Just kidding, I know how it will end. SEE YA!


	8. The Beast is Back

Garfield found his friends chained to the wall, and Slade holding a Thompson machinegun. "Hello, Beast." Slade said smoothly, grinning. "BEASTBOY! RUN!" Dick yelled, leaning towards him. "Hold on, Rob." Gar stepped at Slade, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Want them to be safe?" Slade said, leaning forward. "Of course I do." Garfield growled. "Then you have to shoot her. If you don't, my friend here will shoot you." Slade handed the machinegun to the changeling. Then a metal object hit the back of his head.

"Hello, Beastboy." James' grin was flowing through his voice. "You." Garfield growled and pulled the pin back on the Tommy Gun he was holding. "JAMES!" Raven cried out from where she was being held by two men.

"On her knees, she is going to die." Slade commanded. The men pushed the violet-eyed woman to her knees. "No man, don't!" Cyborg yelled. "Silence, stupid robot." Slade pressed a button and Cyborg's suit buzzed as waves of energy flew through him, shocking him.

Garfield walked up to Raven and lifted the muzzle of the gun to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Rae." He sighed, placing his finger on the trigger. His chest started buzzing as his suit became ready to kill him if he didn't to it. "It's ok, I understand. But before you do?" Raven looked at him, tears falling. "Yeah?" Gar sighed.

"I love you, I've been in love with you forever. I still have my engagement ring, you know?" Raven cried, bowing her head. "Shut up you fucking whore." James said, chuckling. Suddenly, Dick and Victor saw Garfield's eyes turn blazing white. His body started growing, and suddenly, he was turned and had his claws deep into James' head.

Garfield grabbed the machinegun and blasted holes into the men who were holding Raven, then turned and found Slade was running. "I'm going to find him." Garfield growled and ran after the scent of Slade.

Raven unchained the two men, and then found Starfire in another room. "We're all back together. Now let's help Beastboy." Dick said, ripping off his S emblem. Cyborg ripped his whole suit off, and they both ran after Garfield with the girls.

Garfield had finally found Slade, trying to get into a helicopter. "Not today, Slade." Garfield jumped up and grabbed the bar of the helicopter, just before it lifted off. Ravager's voice lifted over the propeller's noise. "He's got us!"

Raven pointed to the helicopter. "Look up there, it's him." She yelled. "You girls go, me and Cyborg have a plan." Robin said, running off with Cyborg. Raven and Starfire started flying toward the helicopter.


	9. Sacrifice

Raven and Starfire flew up to the helicopter, but suddenly bullets were whizzing by them from behind. "Raven, another helicopter!" Starfire yelled, blasting starbolts at the helicopter coming at them. "Let's get them." Raven led the way, through bullets, toward the helicopter.

Garfield crawled his way up to the glass cockpit, where he could see Ravager piloting. She said something to Slade, then handed him her pistol. Slade lifted the gun and started firing rounds through the glass, barely missing Garfield. Garfield blasted his Tommy Gun at the propeller, trying to stop it. Then he felt a sting in his thigh, and he yelled as he slid off the helicopter.

Raven finally smashed the helicopter's propeller, then saw another coming. "Shoot." She said, her hands glowing. However, Starfire told her to rest. Raven saw why through the cockpit.

"That was close." Ravager said, continuing to pilot. "Too close, next time I'll kill him." Slade growled as he reloaded the pistol. "I agree, he needs to be dead." Ravager whispered, sighing afterwards. Suddenly the door on the back of the helicopter flew open, and a green raven landed inside, taking the shape of Garfield, now in a purple and black sweater and black jeans. "How did you change?" Slade asked, unbuckling and standing to aim his gun at Garfield.

"They were in Rae's closet." Garfield said. "No, how did you shapeshift?" Slade asked again, angrily. "My powers didn't leave, only got subdued." Garfield said, standing calmly. "Too bad it was your last change. You're dead." Slade pulled back on the trigger.

Before the bullet even left the gun, Garfield had become a mouse, then he grew behind Slade, slamming his heel into Slade's back. Garfield turned and grabbed the pistol. He aimed it at Ravager, then pulled the trigger. She screamed, and caused the helicopter to fly out of control. Suddenly, a dagger slashed his gun in half. Slade was holding a dagger.

Garfield pulled his own knife, getting ready. Then, they began to hear guns go off. The helicopter was going down. "Shit!" Garfield jabbed his knife into Slade's chest, and then ran to the door, but fire shot up out of it.

Raven screamed at Robin to stop, and he followed. The helicopter rammed into a building, exploding.

"NO!" Raven cried and flew at the burning helicopter, finding no trace of Garfield. She landed and fell to her knees, crying. "Sorry Rae." Cyborg gave her sympathy.


	10. Mourning

There was a stage, where the mayor and four costumed heroes sat. In front of them, men and women and children were sitting, praying or talking amongst themselves. Titans Tower sat in front of them, shining for the first time in three years.

Finally the mayor stood and stepped up to a podium. "Thank you, Jump City, as well as around the world where this is on television, for coming to the funeral of Garfield Mark "Beastboy" Logan." He began. "It has been recently found that the world has suffered a great loss to end the two most wanted people in the world, Slade and Ravager. They were all reduced to nothing but mere ashes, and sadly Garfield was taken out. Today his teammates, his friends, and the world mourn him. The Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, Justice League, and even some rehabilitated villains are here to speak. First, Robin."

Robin walked up, shaking the mayor's hand before the mayor sat down. "When I first met Garfield, he was strange to say the least. We've had our problems, all of us." Here, Robin waved his hand through the three teams of heroes. "But he helped us. He wasn't very funny, at least not often, but his jokes did help us when needed. I remember once, he came to my room late at night and said he had something to tell me. That night, he confessed that he had moved on from Terra, but loved someone else. To keep my promise I can't say who it is, but he would protect her 'til the end. Gar, you're my brother, and my friend. I miss you." Robin looked up to the clouds and a tear fell from his eye.

Cyborg stepped up next. "First off, thanks for coming. When I first laid eyes on BB, he was nothing but a kid. Lost, lonely, weak. But the last day I saw him, he wasn't a kid, not a man, not even a monster. He was just Garfield. That's all I could see, no jokes like Beastboy of the Titans, no rules like Beastboy of the Patrol, not even anger. He was calm, and ready to do what he had to do to help the planet. He was as close to a soldier as anything I had seen. I love him, he's my bro, and I miss him. Thanks." Cyborg stepped down.

Raven stood and went to the podium. "I don't know what to say. I'm shocked. I'm heartbroken. But I guess I'm happy too. Garfield, one night, came to my room. He had had a nightmare, and didn't want to try anyone else. Said Robin and Cyborg would be creepy, and Starfire was too happy. I was reluctant, but I allowed it. He told me he had dreamt that he was in a cage. He felt free with the team, mostly me, he said, but he wanted to be actually free to leave or live a normal life. Now he can. I love him, truly. We made love the night before he died, and we were engaged before that. I won't ever forget him." Raven started crying as she sat down. Starfire was comforting her friends, so she nodded her pass.

Next, Mento walked up. "I only wish I had treated him better. Garfield turned out a great hero, but I wish he had become part of the Doom Patrol. Don't get me wrong, he was an amazing Titan, but he could have helped a lot. Sorry, son. We miss you." He stepped away.

Suddenly, a bird landed on the podium. It had green eyes, and a solid white body, though it had the definition of a raven. It became a light, and a voice flew from the blinding white light. "To my fellow teammates. I love you, Rae. The other side is amazing. I am a ghost, not an angel, but I walk the earth. I would like to tell you that I am still here, as are many people we may miss. I love you all. Goodbye, and peace to you." Garfield's light disappeared, and all gasped. The mayor walked back up.

"We would all like to pray now, and then we will leave." All the world prayed, crying. And through it all, a milky white raven flew overhead.

A/N: Well, we've reached the end. I know my story sucked, but I hope you liked it a bit. My next story will be a Resident Evil story, so no more TT for a little bit. Sweet dreams now.


End file.
